Oyobanai
by Sockjob
Summary: After a near fatal injury, Hinata finally tells Naruto of her feelings. Surprisingly Naruto admits that he already knew and refuses to be with her. NaruHina
1. Underground Prison

The low rumble from the cavern walls shook Hinata's eyes open. The room was completely enveloped in darkness now that the only light source, which was a touch in the room, had completely blown itself out. It was no matter. She didn't actually need light in the room anyway. Not only could she use her Byakugan if needed, but she knew that the room hadn't changed at all since the last time she had been awake.

Hinata's muscles ached from sleeping in the sitting position without any upright support. She stretched slightly, immediately receiving a twitch of protest from the figure that was nestled comfortably against her hip and thigh. Hinata looked down to her first trauma patent with worry written all across her face. She pressed her hand against his foreheadto check Naruto's condition and sighed. He was still sweating and his skin was hot under her touch.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out, but he still didn't stir. She didn't expect anything different. Naruto hadn't regained consciousness the entire time that they had been trapped down in Orochimaru's abandoned base and she doubted that he was going to respond to the light call of his name now.

Another low grumble made Hinata's worry spread from just Naruto to the whole room. She needed to do a quick scan of the room just make sure the walls were still holding steady. She turned on her Byakugan and surveyed her surroundings. The front door that she and Naruto came frantically barreling through a few hours ago was still buried under rocks, but the other walls seemed to be holding fine. In hindsight, Hinata had to admire Orochimaru's work. Clearly be built this place to withstand any attack including his own explosive traps.

Recalling the explosion caused her eyes to fall back to Naruto and his injury.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"N-Naruto-kun, I think we should head back." Hinata suggested as she followed Naruto who ran full speed through the seemingly endless maze of corridors._

_When Naruto had approached her in the middle of the night while their teammates slept Hinata had to dig her nails into her palm to keep from passing out. She had awaken from her light nap to the sound of Naruto's voice and was in absolute shock to see him standing over her sleeping body. When he told her of his plan to sneak back into Orochimaru's base, even though he had been expressly forbade to, she hadn't protested then in giving her help. She had followed him into Orochimaru's hideout. Now that they were here she ran behind Naruto as he frantically searched for any signs of his former teammate._

_"Just a little bit more," Naruto called back. He made a sharp right and Hinata followed stumbling a bit as rounded the corner. Her arm quickly shot out to the wall to catch her balance, but as soon as she felt the depression amongst its smooth surface her mind read the situation loud and clear. She was in trouble._

_Sure enough several sebon shot out from the wall behind her. Her heart stopped as her body locked in place, too shocked to dodge out of the way. She shut her eyes tight and tensed her body reflexively, in an attempt to block out the incoming pain. Nothing came however, only the sound of metal on metal followed by Naruto's voice._

_"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he moved past her._

_"Y-Yes. Thank you Naruto-kun." Her heart leapt in her throat. He had saved her life, but before she had more time to dwell on the subject he spoke again._

_"You need to be more careful Hinata-chan. It's dangerous in here." Naruto's words made Hinata regret his heroism. Sure he was there to save her, but the fact remained that she still needed to be saved. She was still weak. Even Naruto saw—_

_Again her thoughts were interrupted. Naruto had placed his hand on the very same wall and that triggered yet another trap. Again sebons flew towards them this time from a different direction. Naruto turned to deflect. He quickly knocked them all away, but this trap was more complex than Hinata's had been. A second wave of sebon shot forward, catching Naruto off guard. Again he knocked them away but these sebon were just a distraction as a small kunai passed through Naruto's defenses and tore through his side._

_"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled out as she rushed over to help him._

_Naruto simply turned towards her with his wide confident grin, "It's nothing, come on we should—" His voice was cut off as he fell forward._

_After that everything happened in a chaotic blur. First there was Naruto who fell to the floor, and then there were the explosions that erupted everywhere around her. Hinata's world shattered as she desperately tried to decide what to do. She needed to move quickly. She needed to check if Naruto was okay. Most importantly she needed to move to someplace safe._

_She quickly moved to Naruto, not entertaining the idea that he may be dead as she heaved his limp body from the ground as best she could._

_"Byakugan!" She screamed as she scanned the area. The explosions had cut off the way they came and seemed as if they were moving in succession closer towards her. She pleaded with the gods to give her someplace she could use as sanctuary. Her eyes scanned over a room that was ahead of her to the left. The walls seemed sturdy enough and of all the areas closest to her it seemed to be the one holding the best. She dragged Naruto into the room narrowly avoiding the explosion that buried the hallway she was previously in._

_The explosions rocked the entire underground complex for twenty more minutes. Hinata stood over Naruto's body protectively until the explosions subsided. Once the explosions were over she knelt down to Naruto. Her nervous hands touched his neck to check for a pulse. When she felt nothing, her own heart began pounding furiously. Hinata could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as her entire body shook hysterically._

_He was dead._

_Naruto was dead._

_She stayed quite for a moment just staring at him in the dimly lit room. The weight of the situation had not hit her, but instead hung above her like a battering ram awaiting the charge._

_It was silent. Hinata couldn't hear anything other her own heart thundering against her skull. Its pulsating rhythm made her head hurt. Seconds that felt like years passed by. After a few moments Hinata's emotions hit her like an iron fist to the stomach and she sobbed uncontrollably._

_Hinata had never held Naruto in her arms till now. Her arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's lifeless body as she cried over him. Her wails echoed off the walls and filled the room with her sadness._

_Hinata cried so hard that she had almost missed the low gasp of air that came from Naruto's lips._

_"Naruto-kun!" She gulped out as she tried to catch her breath. She quickly checked his pulse again, desperately hoping her mind had not played tricks on her._

_He had a pulse!_

_Hinata drew in a breath of relief, but her ease was short lived. Naruto was still bleeding from his side and she needed to do something or she would have to face his death all over again._

_She ripped off her jacket. She needed to apply pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding._

_Hinata carefully removed his jacket, but paused as she began to slide his shirt off from his unconscious body. She remembered that she had never seen Naruto with this shirt off. Her familiar shyness displayed itself in the familiar form of the burning sensation in her cheeks. She took a deep breath, exhaling as she began to peel the fabric from his moist skin. The frayed edges of Naruto's shirt had already glued themselves with the dried blood around the wound. Hinata slowly pulled the shirt up from the wound stopping once again. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She knew his injury was serious, but the site of Naruto's mangled flesh was more than she expected. Her eyes watered up at the unforgettable thoughts of his death. She needed to calm down and treat his wound or she would be forced to relive it again._

_After few quiet moments, the hard part was finally over. Hinata had pulled off Naruto's shirt and tossed the bloody garment on the floor next to them. She then wrapped his abdomen up with a torn piece of her own jacket._

_She checked his pulse again. His heart was still beating. Naruto was still alive. She joked inwardly that she was glad she hadn't killed him a second time._

_Hinata wiped the sweat from her forehead, smearing the blood and grit that was on her hand across her face. He was okay and she was exhausted. Hinata pulled Naruto closer to her, letting his head rest on her hip while she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Naruto's left side was still spotting blood through the makeshift bandage that Hinata had applied to his stomach. She regarded the injury with increasing worry, but with intrigue as well. Hinata had never seen an injury this grave on Naruto. In fact, she couldn't recall ever seeing Naruto seriously hurt at all. The only occasion she had to compare his current injury to would be his battle against Sasuke. He had been put in the hospital, but even then it was for rest due to chakra exhaustion.

Hinata checked Naruto's vitals again. She rested her hand on his throat and was content that there was still a heartbeat. His heart rate was normal, but his breathing was still labored. With each breath he sucked in as much air as he could and held it in before exhaling. Naruto's lack of being able to catch his breath made Hinata wonder if there had been some type of poison on the kunai that struck him.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto's raspy voice called out making Hinata jump. Hinata could feel him strain to get up on his feet as he used her left leg for leverage.

"Naruto-kun don't move!" She commanded as she reached out and pulled him back down to her. "You need to rest, you're injury… It's pretty bad." Her sentence was barely finished before Naruto had fallen back down atop of her, gently resting his head on her stomach.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We're still in Orochimaru's hideout." Hinata answered. Their voices filled the room and blanketed the low grumble from the walls that seemed to be more frequent now. "After you were injured, there was an explosion and we were caved in." She continued, catching herself when she noticed that she was absentmindedly stroking her hand through his hair.

"What about Neji and Kiba?" Naruto asked lazily.

It was the first time she had even given thought to her cousin and former teammate since she and Naruto were trapped. "I-I don't know" she spoke in truth. Once Naruto was hurt all her focus went to protecting him. She hadn't given thought to where Neji and Kiba were or if they had completed the mission.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto's voice broke Hinata's thoughts again.

"Yes?' she asked.

"You're very soft." Naruto replied as he nuzzled against her stomach.

Hinata's cheek burn red as she stammered, "T-T-Thank—" she began but there was no need to continue. Naruto had already fallen back asleep.

* * *

Hinata grumbled and turned away from the soft blue light that suddenly illuminated the room, but was shook awake when the entire room rattled violently. Immediately she searched the room for Naruto. Relieved to find that the Rasengan in his hand had been the light source in the room, Hinata quickly rose to her feet and move over to Naruto.

"We need to get out of here." Naruto heaved out. He was breathing heavy and needed the wall to keep himself from falling. The Rasengan he made must have sapped what little strength he had. Naruto stretched out his arm and pushed Hinata against the same wall he was leaning against.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think—" There was a muffled noise followed by another violent underground earthquake. The vibrations sent both Hinata and Naruto to the ground. Hinata turned on her Byakugan and scanned the area beyond the walls. When she saw the outline of her teammates along with Jiraya-sama she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She watched as the other half of their group dug into the collapsed compound until they reached Hinata and Naruto. Once they were free from their underground prison Naruto collapsed once again leaving Hinata to explain to Neji what happened.

* * *

**A/n:** Hope you all liked the short introduction. The second chapter should be up in a few days.

Chapter 2: Hinata's bad day


	2. Hinata's Bad Day

Neji's irritation at Naruto and Hinata's actions took a back seat when Naruto collapsed face first on the ground in front of them. Immediately Jiraiya-sama moved to help his student and motioned for Neji to aide him.

"What happened?" Neji asked excitedly. He turned his head to Hinata only taking his attention from Naruto for a moment.

"We were r-r-running through the corridors and there were traps. N-Naruto-kun was hit. He fainted, and then the c-complex… caved in. I did what I-I could but…" Hinata trailed off as Neji spoke with his back to her.

"Hinata-san, Hokage-sama gave a direct order forbidding any of us from going into Orochimaru's hideout. I cannot—" Neji began, but was cut off by Jiraiya who had quickly undid the dressing that Hinata had placed on Naruto's wound to inspect it.

"Now is not the time Neji. I need you to take a look at this." Jiraiya said breaking Neji from his verbal reprimand for now.

"Byakugan" Neji called forth his ability causing the veins around his eyes to protrude. "Jiraiya-sama, we need to get Naruto back to the village quickly! He has been poisoned. We need to have Tsunade-sama take a look at this."

"Is it bad?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know. It's strange it seems as if the poison is eating his chakra and manipulating it to strengthen itself." Neji replied in shock.

"Damn Orochimaru! He knew that Naruto would be back. He set those traps there for him, I know it." Jiraiya seethed out as he moved to pick up his student. He placed Naruto on his back as he summoned a riding toad.

"I'll take Naruto back as quickly as possible. Kiba, you're with me. Neji, Hinata, you two pack up whatever you need to and follow from the rear." Jiraiya said as he and Kiba took off leaving Neji and Hinata alone.

"N-N-Neji-san—" Hinata started but was immediately cut off by Neji.

"I told you be fore we started this mission not to let your emotions get into the way of your judgment. You were there when Hokage-sama told us not to go into the compound." Neji said stonily. "You could have jeopardized the mission, Naruto's life, and your own."

"I-I'm sorry. I just… He asked me to help and…" Hinata began.

"Stop." Neji cut in, "Whatever your reason. It's irrelevant now. We need to get back to the village and hope that we are not too late. You two have been missing for two days. Once we caught up with Jiraiya-sama it still took us some time to find you. That means that the poison infesting Naruto's body has had quite a long time to grow."

Neji was very familiar with Hinata's feeling for Naruto. He had an inclination during their fight during the chunin exams, but he didn't really care then. It was only when she had become his only source of advice on how to show his feelings for the woman he cared for did she spill her true feelings about the loud blonde. That night the two cousins bonded over drinks and talks about their respective crushes. And although Neji had had the confidence to approach the girl he secretly admired, Hinata was still hiding her feelings.

Neji stared at Hinata and sighed. Truth be told if it had been him instead of her that Naruto had solicited he most likely would made a detour on their mission to the compound as well, but at least then maybe they would have both made it out unharmed. Neji knew that Naruto was reckless and Hinata was just as equally careless, at least if he could have accompanied them they wouldn't have fallen into a trap.

Hinata traveled along with Neji in complete silence. Her mind was lost in thoughts of, and concern for Naruto. She had feared poison from the beginning. After Neji's confirmation all she could do was stare blankly at Neji and Naruto's unconscious body in wonder. Why didn't she use her Byakugan to check his vitals when she thought he had died? The short moment of having to cope with Naruto's death was something she could have lived without. She replayed her actions in the cave over and over again like a bad movie. If she had known it was poison earlier she could have done something about it right?

In truth, she was unsure of what she could have done with the knowledge that Naruto had been poisoned. She had little to none medical experience. She was not like Sakura-chan. If Sakura-chan had been trapped with Naruto then he would have been fine for sure. She was just as gifted with medicine as the Hokage herself. Perhaps that was why Naruto admired her so much. It was that admiration that Hinata yearned for. His confidence in not just himself, but in those around him was what gave her strength when she needed it. It had always been that way. Whenever she gone on missions to with Team 8 she would imagine Naruto there giving her moral support and it would give her confidence in herself.

The image of his lifeless body crept back into her mind again. She shook it off. She hoped that Jiraiya would make it back the village in time. Tsunade-sama was a gifted medic. If anyone would be able to work the poison from Naruto's body it would be her.

* * *

Neji and Hinata walked through the gates of Kohona just as the sun was setting over the village. As soon as they were a few steps beyond the gate a chunin appeared to greet them both.

"Good evening Neji-chan, Hinata-chan." He said as he nodded respectfully to both of them.

"Hello." The two Hyugas said in unison.

"I was ordered to inform you the moment you arrived. Naruto-chan has been placed in the hospital. He has become stable but has not awakened yet." The chunin replied. The news that Naruto was at least being cared for was a weight lifted off of Hinata's shoulders. She opened her mouth to thank to young chunin for the news, but he wasn't done speaking, "Also Hokage-sama has ordered that you both report to her immediately."

Neji and Hinata looked at each other. They both knew what this was about. Hinata and Naruto had disobeyed a direct order and there was no doubt in either of their mind that the Hokage had found out about it. Since it was Jiraiya-sama that had been the one to bring Naruto back to the village surely he had informed the Hokage of how he got his injury in the first place.

"Come on. No since in hiding from what is to come." Neji said with a sigh. He was probably going to get an earful himself for not keeping better watch on his teammates. The wrath of the Hokage wouldn't just fall on Hinata alone at least.

Tsunade had paced back in forth some many times Jiraiya was sure he was beginning to see a trench forming along the floor.

"Tsunade, sit down. Pacing back and forth isn't going to make the answer come any faster, although…" Jiraiya grew a devilish grin. At least Tsunade's pacing had given him quite a show. Her boobs bounced with every step she took, and with every bounce Tsunade's breast made Jiraiya's eyes jumped up and down to follow.

Suddenly the fact that Naruto was dying in the hospital took a back seat as Tsunade stopped pacing and stared at Jiraiya menacingly, "Stop staring at my chest Jiraiya!" She yelled with her fist clenched into tightly at her sides.

This was more than enough warning for Jiraiya. He stopped staring, not wanting to end up in a hospital bed next to Naruto. "I'm sorry I'm just trying to keep my mind occupied while you come up with the answer."

Tsunade began to relax at Jiraiya faith in her, "Well find something else to occupy that perverted mind of yours."

They both stopped when there was a knock at the door. Both Hyugas entered the Hokage chambers greeting to Hokage once inside. Tsunade's face did not hide her anger at all.

"I gave clear orders not to go to Orochimaru's complex" Tsunade said bluntly. Her hands grabbed the edge of her desk, which made all three individuals tense up in fear. There was no telling if either of them would need to duck for cover if Tsunade got angry enough to throw her desk at them.

"H-H-Hokage-sama, please I am…" Hinata began. It had been her choice to go with Naruto and she would take what ever punishment the Hokage saw fit, but she did not want Neji to be in trouble for her mistakes.

"I know you are!" Tsunade shot back at Hinata causing the young girl to jump. "Who was leading that mission?" Tsunade barked out her question.

"I—"Neji began but was cut off immediately.

"I asked her not you!" Tsunade said and turned her attention back to Hinata.

"N-N-Neji-kun was the leader Hokage-sama." Hinata whispered out.

"Exactly! Not you, and certainly not Naruto." Her voice had settled down a bit as she saw Jiraiya's disapproving gaze upon her. "Hinata, neither you nor Naruto knew what could have been waiting for you inside that compound. In truth both of you are luckily to still be alive. What would you have done if Jiraiya and Neji hadn't have found you?

In reality, Hinata had already resigned to the fact that she and Naruto would have died down there, but she kept that to herself as Tsunade continued, "You had no knowledge of your area, neither of you would have stood a chance in hell had Orochimaru actually been there and once Naruto was hurt there was nothing you could do for him."

That part was what stung the most. Tsunade's crude honesty in regards to Hinata utter uselessness for Naruto's side mission was what upset Hinata the most.

Tsunade sighed, "I'm disappointed in you Hinata. I knew that you would want to help Naruto, but for you to disobey an order is out of line. I have no choice but to suspend your ninja duties for the time being."

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya shot up surprised by the harsh punishment, but was quickly cut off.

"That is my decision. Both of you are dismissed."

Neji and Hinata left the Hokage's office. Once they were outside Neji turned to Hinata who stared blankly at the floor.

"Hinata-chan?" Neji asked, but she didn't look up. Hinata simply walked out of the Hokage tower, wandering aimlessly through the streets of Konoha.

Suspended? She had couldn't remember the last time she had been so ashamed of herself. Tsunade-sama was right. This really was all her fault. She should have stopped Naruto from ever going down there. She could have told Neji about Naruto's intention. Neji was more commanding than she was. He could have made Naruto stay. At least then none of this would have happened.

Hinata continued to wonder with no destination. It was night and there was hardly anyone out on the streets at that hour. Her eyes never shifted from the ground and she idly watched her feet as she took one step after the other. Tsunade's harsh words were nothing compared to her punishment. What would she tell her father? She had just began to gain his acceptance. What was she going to do if she lost it al again?

"Hinata-chan?" A voice broke Hinata from her thoughts and she turned to see Sakura standing in front of her apartment door. She must have just gotten back from her mission. Hinata noticed the large knapsack full of supplies Sakura had slung over her left shoulder. She smiled warmly to Hinata, making Hinata's stomach tighten. Obviously she had not been to see the Hokage yet or she'd know about what happened to Naruto. If she had, Hinata was sure she wouldn't be so happy to see the girl that has caused Naruto so much harm.

"S-Sakura-chan." Was all Hinata could whisper out. She stood there her arms behind her back and hands twisting nervously upon themselves. She couldn't even look Sakura in the eyes, not after how the Hokage, who was Sakura's mentor, had glared at her.

"It's late Hinata-chan what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked. Not waiting for a response she turned and opened the door to her apartment and heaved the knapsack inside. "Would you like to come in?" She asked. Still Hinata just stood there staring at Sakura like a deer staring at a bright light.

"I-I..." Hinata began.

"Is everything alright Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked. Her face turned to worry and she moved down the steps next to Hinata. "Come on. Come inside for some tea." Sakura said as she led Hinata into her apartment.

Hinata's eyes swept over the kunoichi's apartment. It was a comfortable size. There was a sofa and loveseat in the living room which was where the doorway opened into. Across from her living room was the kitchen. Hinata could tell that Naruto must have been there before their mission since there was still an empty ramen bowl in the sink. There was a hallway that led to the bathroom and presumably the bedroom. Sakura kept a moderately clean home as far as Hinata could tell.

"Have a seat. I'll get the tea ready." Sakura instructed, as she kicked off her shoes and unlaces her shin guards.

Hinata complied, she took a seat on the sofa and waited patently for Sakura to join. She needed to tell her about Naruto. It would be horribly rude if Sakura had to hear about Naruto from Tsunade after inviting her in for tea. Hinata's finger habitually tapped the ends of each other lightly as her mind searched for the right explanation. After a few minutes of wracking her brain Sakura returned with two cups of green tea.

"Now what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto died!" Hinata blurted out clumsily.

"What?!" Sakura shrieked.

"N-N-N-No I-I'm sorry that's not what I meant to say. N-Naruto-kun... He was hurt on the last mission. And... and he was poisoned." Hinata said hastily. Sakura calmed from the initial shock and looked at Hinata skeptically.

"So?" Sakura said confused. Her calmness took Hinata by surprise. She had just told her that her closest friend was poisoned and she didn't even bat an eye.

"H-How are you so calm?" Hinata asked.

Sakura just laughed, "Naruto has had a lot worst and somehow he manages to live. He's just too stubborn to die." Sakura shook her head and smiled, "Naruto is the type of guy who'll only die on his terms, just like how he is with everything else. I'm sure a little poison isn't going to kill him."

The confidence that Sakura had in Naruto lifted Hinata's spirits. Hinata wished she could have been that way. She wished she was that confident. Her eyes began to water and her hands trembled.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Nothing." Hinata whispered, "I guess your right. I-I think I should go." Hinata rose to leave. She bid Sakura a farewell and began to walk through the quiet streets on the village. With every passing footstep Hinata's pace increased and before she knew it she was running to her destination. Sakura words opened her eyes. Naruto was going to go to Orochimaru's hideout regardless of what Hinata had done. It wasn't a hindrance that she had gone with him. If she hadn't been there then he really would have died. She was there, she saved his life and that was true regardless if she was supposed to be there or not.

Hinata stopped outside of the hospital to catch her breath. Even in the middle of the night the entrance was still buzzing with people. Hinata calmed herself and entered through the front doors.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked Hinata when she walked up.

"Y-Yes I, um, am here to see Uzimaki Naruto." She said timidly.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." The receptionist said as she turned from the front desk to gather some reports for a nurse that was standing next to Hinata.

Hinata's heart sank. She had come all the way over here and had hoped to see Naruto. She was about to turn and leave in defeat when she heard the Hokage's voice speak to the receptionist.

"Isubi, it's okay let her visit him." Tsunade said. The receptionist nodded and motioned for Hinata to go on ahead.

"T-Thank you, Hokage-sama." Hinata said as she nodded.

"Let me show you where his room is." Tsunade said with a soft smile.

The two walked in silence through the dimly lit hallway to Naruto's room. Hinata watched her feet shuffle back and forth with each step and counted the clicks that Tsunade's heels made on the hard floor. It was the only sound made in the quiet hospital. Both women stopped at the door in front of Naruto's room.

"Hinata-chan?" Tsunade spoke without looking to Hinata. She kept her eyes on the large dark spot in the middle of the translucent glass which was supposed to be Naruto. "Why did you go with him?" She asked softly.

"I-I-I" was all Hinata could stammer out.

"He could have died." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"I just wanted to h-help N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Sakura's face filled her thoughts and she was reminded of how much Sakura had faith in Naruto's survivability. "H-He's not going to die that easily H-Hokage-sama."

It was more than enough to change Tsunade's mood. She turned her gaze to Hinata. She quietly regarded the young kunoichi with a smile, "I'm glade that Naruto has someone like you."

Hinata's face burned red, "H-H-He doesn't—" Hinata began, but Tsunade cut her off with a stifled laugh.

"Go in. I've been here enough times already." Tsunade said as she opened the door.

* * *

There was a soft click as the door closed behind Hinata. Once again it was just her and Naruto. She smiled; it seemed that the only time she would be able to survive being alone with Naruto was when he was unconscious. At first she just stood there looking staring at Naruto as he lay there in the hospital bed. After a few moments she pulled up one of the chairs in the room and took a seat next to him.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered as she touched his hand. Hinata let the silence fill the room. She yawned and rested her head down on his leg, but kept her eyes on his still face. She wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. Hinata continued to stare at Naruto until her eyes were too heavy to hold up any longer.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He immediately knew where he was by the monotonous beeping from his left side. He was in the hospital. The hard bed, the stale white walls, and the annoying wires protruding from under his shirt were more than enough indication. He scratched his forehead, making the figure that was sleeping comfortably on his left move.

"Saku… Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned. Hinata slept tranquilly on Naruto's leg nuzzling up against the semi-soft fabric on the bed covers.

She must have been here all night. Naruto scratched his head as he lightly ran his other hand over Hinata's head.

"Hinata-chan?" He called out lightly.

"Naru-kun?" She said in her sleep.

When did she start calling him that? He slowly began to lift himself up so he could sit upright. Maybe he would wake her and they could talk, Naruto really didn't feel like sleeping anymore. In fact his skin was itching like crazy and made it hard for him to sleep at all. He scratched his arm as hard as he could until the itching finally stopped. Finally, some peace, he thought. He looked down at his arm and his eyes widened in fear. He had torn the flesh clear off of his own skin and was now bleeding profusely.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

Hinata jumped. She was shocked that Naruto was awake, but even more so that his arm was bleeding heavily.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"_**Kill her**._" That was the last thing Naruto remembered before he passed out once again.

* * *

A/n: Hi again! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. There a few questions I had for anyone who knows the answers to them: 1. Does anyone know where I can get a functional list of all the suffixes for the different relationships between people? (i.e. -chan, -san, -sama) Bc it's killing me to have to look at others peoples work and try and figure it out. 2. I could really use a beta reader (bc proofreading was ivented by the anti christ!!) if you are one or know one, please send me an email.

Chapter 3: Matching Hospital Beds!!


End file.
